User talk:Indefinitesilence
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Indefinitesilence/New (but used to) the wiki, a few things... page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Fatal Disease (talk) 03:05, February 8, 2014 (UTC) hello hello! Just wanted to let you know that I finally cleared my queue of projects, and your pasta is finally gonna be my next vid, Sorry it took so long to get to work on it mate! Saogamers (talk) 00:41, March 9, 2014 (UTC)Sao Gamers Hi liked hanging man hill really good. TehNoodleCakes (talk) 16:16, March 28, 2014 (UTC)TehNoodleCakes It is done. I COULDN'T DO IT THESTORY'STOOGOOD TOOGOOD 2GOOD4ME- Well, you're a good writer. That was the second-best CP I've read here. I placed my humble opinions on your WIP. Don't get too mad at me....please? How does review? That actually came out of your childhood? I DIDNT NO. Holy crap man, must've been pretty bad for you. I regret EVERYTHING. Maybe I'm not such a thorough reader if I missed that little detail... I'm sorry, the true stories are always the creepiest. For me, anyway. But wow. You're pretty awesome yourself, you know? To remember such vivid details about a time takes some serious mental capacity. And thanks for your output. -Snydrex Snydrex (talk) 21:16, March 31, 2014 (UTC) How does- whhhuuuuuttttt? Oh. Well, now I just feel like drinking Kool-aid. It feels like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders and eaten by my brother, who thought it was pizza. Peace. EDIT: It's cool. Nothing was ruined here. You're still an amazing writer. I'm still a critic. So we both win creepypasta. Ooh, a cookie. Snydrex (talk) 04:06, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Yo, congratulations on having your first pasta become PotM! I thoroughly enjoyed reading it, and it definitely deserved to win. Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 02:35, April 1, 2014 (UTC) My reaction. You're......THAT OLD!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? ...cool. Your stories are great. That's all that matters to me. If you were Nicholas Cage in disguise, or an alien or something, then it still wouldn't be that suprising. I still enjoy your schtuff. Keep up the good writing! (I've learned not to believe everything I hear on the internet, so I tend to take things with a grain of salt. Mostly. totally not taking your elements of a story seriously proved that, amirite? amirite? ...right? But if you really are that old, well....then that's kind of impressive, actually. You have good insight for your age. But if you're just screwing with me, you are sad, good sir. And I wish you a merry birthday.) Well, you have some balls. Then you have some good insight. For your age. Which is impressive. Keep up the good writing. What rules did i violate in "The Pursuit of Benjamin"? Hello! Being genderfluid is when you don't consider yourself either gender. ^^ HandsomeJackass (talk) 02:32, April 6, 2014 (UTC)HandsomeJackass Dun beh mayd aht meh. I read your story, and just so you know, I treated it a tad more seriously for the sake of refinement. But it's done, and still good. My scores are the same style at least. :) Snydrex (talk) 16:41, April 6, 2014 (UTC) WHY?????The Phoenix Blade (talk) 23:28, April 6, 2014 (UTC)The Phoenix Blade A Message from the Man to See (haha, I like that!) Poking around is one of the things talk pages are for, my indefinitely silent friend ;D Heehee, yeah, I've done a few narrations of others' work - there are a lot of GREAT stories here that not many people know about! So, when I stumble on said material, I talk with the authors, and when they give the green light, I go at it :) Here's the channel I use: www.youtube.com/MARSH0L0MEW As for liking attention...I agree! Who doesn't like recognition?? Haha! And sure, I'd be honored to read a PotM! Haven't done one of those yet, so it'll be fun! I will say, though, it may take me a few days, due to my minimized free time (Radioshack employment. Blech!). So, if you can be patient with me, you can rest assured I won't let you down, and I'll have a narration put together for you before the month is out ;) Darkness falls. The hour is Midnite. The Marshall comes. Speak, minion! 05:14, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I know what you mean, dude It's ridiculous how quick some people are, to judge others. Who cares how old someone is when they have the same hobbies and/or passions as you have? And your philosophy about how we see others as just a program instead of a human being...that's kinda freaky, when you think about it. And it's so true! You should write a theory pasta about that! Haha Yeah, I've been hearing a lot of people asking if the store I work at will be closing. Every time I hear that brought up, I get this sinking feeling in my gut, telling me to get the hell out. But I can't do that yet; I just started! Yet, that feeling is ALWAYS there. So, I've been looking at possible backup plans, and if things go alright with one in particular, I'll be able to relax. I currently have the possibility of having a pedicab position in Downtown SD, so...yeah, fingers crossed! But yeah, no worries! I got your story bookmarked, so once I have some free time, I'll get started. High school, ay? This your first year? Regardless, I wish you luck, dude; hopefully, you won't be buried from head to toes with homework. Lol! Darkness falls. The hour is Midnite. The Marshall comes. Speak, minion! 19:25, April 8, 2014 (UTC) hi Aquaspartan359 (talk) 04:17, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty The deed is done. It's funny that you say that, I actually do have disproportionately large hands. Noothgrush (talk) 17:02, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: It was my pleasure, I really appreciate you taking that in stride and being as entertaining as you are. I actually already left a comment on Hanging Man Hill, granted it's a reply to a comment left by Snydrex (I think is his name), but I really enjoyed it. I agreed withy Snydrex's review of it and reinforced his opinion of the things that need to be changed. Noothgrush (talk) 22:28, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Nah, man, nah MY ATTENTION IS ETERNAL. But seriously, it's comparable to my 5 month old daughter's. Not very long. Noothgrush (talk) 05:43, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Babies My little one is named Lilliana Elysium, she's just discovering her voice and she's talking a lot. Her teeth are also starting to bother her so she's at the start of teething. Man, I know what you mean, I always wanted to be a dad, I didn't know when it would happen but I knew I wanted it to. It's just a matter of good timing, I guess, that I met my wife starting college and started a family young. Noothgrush (talk) 06:28, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations I wanted to say good job on getting Hanging Man Hill as PoTM dude, you deserve it! Luigifan100 (talk) 02:36, April 15, 2014 (UTC) My Dear, Dear Friend. Well I'll be damned... Looks like you done wrote a pasta, not only that, a succesful one. Well keep your eyes open, because someday I shall write a pasta worthy of PotM and you shall revere my talents. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life. But until that day I have no choice but to practice, practice until I'm ready to publish my first, my second, and then eventually my prize winner of a pasta. Anyway, other than my dark ominous letter I came here to congratulate you on your win and tell you that you've inspired me to top your performance, somehow, some way I will. Love, BrokenSquid 07:24, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks... I guess. I admittedly don't have time to do much more than routine janitorial tasks (like deleting pastas) while I'm on here, especially nowadays. I find it easier to do such tasks in a factory-line manner. It's necessary to keep the wiki maintained while also keeping me from completely burning out, you know. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:24, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hanging Man Hill I actually did read this story a few months back when I saw it in the Suggested Reading category. While the story is one of the better ones I've read on here in a while, it didn't strike me as something so extraordinary that it deserved to be placed in SR (hence why I removed it). I enjoyed it, though, which is something I can't say for most stories on here. I'm looking forward to seeing what you put out in the future. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:25, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that message I'm just kinda ticked off about that this website will no longer accept pokemon pastas The Phoenix Blade (talk) 16:15, April 27, 2014 (UTC)The Phoeinx Blade HMH Narration is Now Complete! Check it out, dude! The reading you requested for Hanging Man Hill is all finished, and ready for viewing. Thanks for the request; this was a fun story to narrate. Real good stuff! :D Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoH6-5cPRfQ Darkness falls. The hour is Midnite. The Marshall comes. Speak, minion! 05:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: With broken notifications all over Wikia, even unfollowing it, it still shows up (much to mine and other's annoyance.) In part, I wasn't following it in the first place. Still shows up. Re: Please Don't Hate Me (I'm Sorry) It's okay. ~hugs (unless hugging makes you feel uncomfortable, in which case shakes hands, fist bumps, sticks a finger in each nostril, or performs whatever action is the most comfortable)~ I can believe you're a nice person from your message on my talk page because someone who wasn't nice would have just said, "Bleep you, you bleepity bleeping bleep!" and not have even tried. On the Internet (sometimes in print in general) it can be easy to misinterpret someone's attitude. I'm glad you took the time to sort this out, and since I now know you better we hopefully won't have any more misunderstandings. I hope you understand that I wasn't criticizing you or anybody for not taking the thread seriously. I was being half-serious and half-joking with my gibberish post because on one hand I was commenting on the situation and on the other I was showing that I could be random and nonsensical too. I'm going on to bed, but before I do, here's a Dr. Pepper toast to mending fences, goofy posts, and...um...and to Dr. Pepper toasts! Cheers! Raidra (talk) 04:49, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :To each their own soft drink choices! Actually I'm thirty (thirty-one on May 15), but it doesn't matter. The friends and associates I do have range in age from the 70-and-older crowd at my church to my cousins' toddlers. My aunt's Yorkshire terrier is six, but that's forty-two in dog-years, so technically he's older than I am. Having friends of a different age group is only creepy if someone has ulterior motives, which I assure you my "crew" and I do not. That person on WoW should have just asked, "How's that?" or "Beg you pardon?" Here's another expression that could be misinterpreted. In Kentucky (where most of my family is from), if you ask someone to help you and they reply, "I don't care to," it usually means, "Sure. I don't mind at all because it's no big thing. " However, Kentuckian and stand-up comedian Carl Hurley pointed out in a routine that people outside of Kentucky usually misinterpret it as meaning, "No, I really don't care." There's also an expression, "You're as handy as a pocket on a shirt," but someone would really have to be reaching to misinterpret that as being something offensive. In any case, take care! :-) Raidra (talk) 13:56, May 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm sorry like BP (Or something like that) Okay, I didn't realize you were joking. Don't worry about it! Nah, don't worry about it. Congrats! RE: I was answering. At that time I wasn't exactly in the best of moods, so I'm sorry if I came off as rude. Calm yourself. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 04:56, May 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE I wouldn't say that. My very first blog post was an AMA. It was completely ignored. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 00:06, May 12, 2014 (UTC) M4R When you mark a page for review, make sure you remove all categories before you do. Thank you. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)]] 13:56, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :You just edit the page in source mode. There should be a thing saying 'categories' in the bar on the right side. If that is disabled for you, you'd find a normal link at the bottom (Category:Whatever). :I dunno how to use hotcat, so I cannot help you there. *laments over being useless*. ::On a completely unrelated note, that section headline and picture = most perfect thing ever. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'''WaveDivisionMultiplexer]] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 14:17, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Where the heck do you get all these pics from?! I mean, honestly? And I'm sorry, I was away and I didn't check my messages. Not gonna sign this because my sig is just so... Obtrusive. Ugh. -11:57, May 22, 2014 (UTC) DONT LEAVE A NEW SECTION HEADLINE EVERY TIME Yep, just like that. I have a sudden urge to archive my talk page now. Even though it's fine. Thanks a bunch, dude. Well, then, now that these shenanigans involving wikia messages and adding categories and not leaving signatures (seriously, though, I only know it was you because of the picture and the recent wiki activity) has evolved into a conversation, I might as well ask, What's up~ -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 14:06, May 22, 2014 (UTC) You know I imagine everyone as their profile picture. Never change yours. BrokenSquid 02:43, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Good Job. Also, one more thing. You joined in Feburary 2014 and have over 600 edits right now, I haven't done shit and I've been here over a year. I see the makings of an admin, or an editor, or VCROC or something like that. I'm kind of jealous not saying I'm not still amazing/better or anything but still. Good job. BrokenSquid 02:47, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations. You are part of the rollback brigade! I updated the template so that you can add it to your profile. How you put it on? You do this on your profile That is all. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 22:11, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :All you get to do is get to rename pages and revert vandalism. That's pretty much what comes with the right. And I will check out your story later on, maybe, if I don't forget. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 22:31, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back, motherfucker. Good to see ya. If you haven't realised yet, chat is down, which makes me very sad :c I have some good new too, though. Mainly, I got a kitten and it's fucking adorable. Ecuinach (talk) 02:40, July 8, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach Baby don't hurt me, no moRE: See, I can make fun puns too :D Maybe late you could stop in trollpasta chat? I'm not there often, but I'll be there today and we an get caught up. I've basicly done nothing for a good 2 weeks (16 years would be more accurate, but no need to get technical) Oh, and that reminds me. You missed my birthday. I turned 16 on the 23rd. Ecuinach (talk) 20:57, July 9, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach Might be worth mentioning... Your story has been narrated so now even illiterate people (like me!) can enjoy it. Congrats! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyTfXneBKvk&list=UUeHGGfhRUiH5wBpjjzbRNXg EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:33, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Ohshi Look at you, getting famous! I liked the one narration better. The accent sold it. And I feel the same way. I stop in every once in a while, but without chat it doesn't feel the same anymore. BTW, chat migrated AGAIN to Spinpasta chat. See you there? Ecuinach (talk) 20:52, July 26, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach Awesome, but.... That's real cool. I hope you enjoy them. On the otherhand, I'm on xbox ;~; Good luck though, and don't go hollow Ecuinach (talk) 02:01, July 28, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach Details man, Details! I must know, lol. Ecuinach (talk) 03:44, August 25, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach Butter Cake A few months ago I offered you a bribe of a virtual ice cream sundae and goodly piece of butter cake (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:299361). You hadn't heard of butter cake (and, really, I had not either until shortly before I offered the bribe), so for educational purposes, I took a photograph of a piece of butter cake. This concludes the possibly pointless, possibly fascinating post of the day. Thank you. Raidra (talk) 22:03, September 8, 2014 (UTC) New story, m8 Awwww yeeahhhhhhh! I finally got back to writing. I just uploaded my new story, Twenty. It's actually my first full length story since the pile known as Basic. Welcome Back Welcome back, em eight (get it? It's m8). I've written two stories in your absence, and one is even getting narrarated! (Twenty) My other story is in WW and I haven't gotten around to fixing the errors yet because I'm lazy. (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:384018#13) Also good news, chat is back. See ya there. Ecuinach (talk) 14:38, October 14, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach :I'm really glad you enjoyed it so much. Did you check out "An Hour at Most" as well? :And you better get back to writing. I can't do this alone man .-. Ecuinach (talk) 00:24, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach Ah shit man Never thought I'd hear from you again. I'm usually on the Dark Souls chat if you need me, or you could finally get Skype like the rest of the internet >.> Yeah, I'm writing a lot lately, actually. Less horror and more fantasy though. You? And yeah, name change and all that jazz. I figured I should be like the cool kids and have 50,000 usernames. Seviren (talk) 22:56, March 27, 2015 (UTC)Seviren Hey you're an incredible writer...would really love to chat with you. Do you happen to have kik?--Mortmanmort (talk) 21:35, May 24, 2016 (UTC)Mortmanmort Re: Ayyyy There is a constant state of people coming in and going. You can check your talk page for familiar faces and check their contributions to see if they're still around, or you can just message them to see if they come back. As for our status, I think you forgot that we were mortal enemies (the nerve of you to so cavalierly is galling), have you forgotten this message I left on your wall that is just dripping with hate? I told you if you ever returned that I'd ban you outright (I didn't write it out, it's in there in the subtext, just read it in the snarkiest voice imaginable to see what I'm implying.) If you're interested in wiki happenings, recent blogs are a good place to look for checking the wiki's pulse, but really not too much has been going on here, the site's continuing and users are submitting stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:53, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, you, uh, um, spoony... rapscallion. I'm not too good on the witty rapport... Have a good one, hope you get in contact with some of your old friends here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:26, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Hang on Spoopy! Hey! I just left a short message on your blog! I thought, "Wow, that was fast!" and then I realized you had probably posted before that. Things are going well. My Mom had some health concerns earlier this year, but thankfully she's doing well. I am still enjoying Dr. Pepper. I even drink it hot at times. Yes, hot Dr. Pepper is a real thing, and it's great for sore throats. By the way, in case you didn't get the reference in the title- https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hang_On_Sloopy. Raidra (talk) 00:15, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :Today I was in a burger place and the menu had a Dr. Pepper shake. When I tried to get one, however, the cashier said their milkshake machine wasn't working. That's life! Raidra (talk) 00:22, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey do you have kik? --Mortmanmort (talk) 08:59, August 7, 2016 (UTC)Mortmanmort Merry Christmas! Happy holidays and butter cake dreams! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:56, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :Wasssabi! (If you never saw that particular commercial https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IP3XaAqDwZ0, that response is going to be confusing) Hey, it's the thought that counts! I've decided that people could wish me "Merry Christmas!" in April or August and I'll reply, "Oh, thank you! Same to you!" Talk to you later! Wow, I had a lot of sentences ending with exclamation points... Raidra (talk) 16:56, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Quest I can delete your blogs but going through and deleting all of your comments, messages, and edits would be a massive use of time. (You have 500+ edits, some of which are tied to other comments, articles, and forum posts that would make lot of manual labor and uproot a lot of other people's messages.) As such, I can delete your blogs and that's about it. I can do that right now if you want. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:40, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :I got the blogs and your comments on them (about 15 blogs and three or four comments on average per blog). As for the rest, there's no real way that I can remove them without deleting other user's comments so that's about the extent of my ability here. Have a good one, it was nice knowing you and I hope to see you again one day. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:52, May 31, 2017 (UTC) ::If you're that serious about this, you can review your contributions and edit out your comments. It's a bit excessive and will make it seem like other people are responding to nothing, but that's your decision. That being said, I am heading off to bed and really won't be too interested in manually erasing your comments for a couple of hours. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:13, May 31, 2017 (UTC) I hope to see you again one day too. Take care, and here's some food for your journey. Thanks for the memories! Raidra (talk) 13:43, May 31, 2017 (UTC)